


Kittens and Cardboard Boxes

by forest_roses



Series: stars showing through the seams [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, I apologize in advance for the least-inventive kitten name ever, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Post-Canon, Trans Daniel Jacobi, also i couldn't choose a career for jacobi, always even if it is not mentioned, ft. me attempting to write dialogue, i can't remember if either of them are allergic to cats in canon, if they are i apologize, just pretend he's doing something in character, probably, sometimes I forget to add actual tags, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: He is asleep in the passenger seat of your car, mouth half open; the street lamps pass over his closed eyelids, the charred hem of his torn hoodie, and you love him. There is a small cardboard box on his lap. Inside it, a tiny black ball of fluff is curled up in a nest of the softest blankets you had. To be honest, you were never one for cats, but the way Eiffel looks at this kitten makes you think you can make an exception.(They adopt a cat.)
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Series: stars showing through the seams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: 500 Words Week 2020





	Kittens and Cardboard Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I took a day off from the week long challenge, but I'm back and have discovered that I am unable to stop myself from writing fanfiction about these two.
> 
> The idea for this came when I mixed up Wolf 359 and Parks and Rec somehow and I was thinking of the Parks and Rec scene where Ben says Star Wars isn't nerdy and the others tease him about it, except it was Jacobi instead of Ben. So Jacobi knows Star Wars in this (I have no idea if he did in canon or not honestly.) 
> 
> I actually think Jacobi would be a cat person but for the purposes of this fic, he is not.

It is a fairly ordinary day when you realize you love him.

He is asleep in the passenger seat of your car, mouth half open; the street lamps pass over his closed eyelids, the charred hem of his torn hoodie, and you love him. There is a small cardboard box on his lap. Inside it, a tiny black ball of fluff is curled up in a nest of the softest blankets you had. To be honest, you were never one for cats, but the way Eiffel looks at this kitten makes you think you can make an exception.

* * *

He was so excited when he called you about it; you stopped in the middle of your work and answered him when he called the second time. (The two of you have a system: if he calls more than once, it’s either something extremely important or he just finished watching another movie for the hundredth time and wanted you to hear the pun he thought of. It’s cute, in a slightly annoying way, like a lot of your relationship. You love him.) When you picked up the phone, he was talking too fast and too loud to understand, and after a couple of looks from your coworkers, you walked outside and waited for him to calm down a little more. Once he ran out of breath, you asked him what was going on, already getting into your car when he asked you to come get him early.

You drop him off at the radio station most mornings, and he stays a half hour late while you drive over to pick him up after work. Most of the show makes absolutely no sense to you, but he enjoys talking to his co-hosts about whatever pop culture references are in the news at the time, and you like to see him happy.

He was definitely happy when you picked him up, smiling down at the box next to him on the sidewalk. He grinned at you when he stepped inside the car, and you resigned yourself to whatever he was about to say. “Our new intern found her outside the station this morning,” he said, tilting the box a little so you could see the kitten asleep inside. “They asked if anyone wanted to keep her,” and here he smiled again, a little sheepishly, “and I said yes.” At the slightly exasperated look on your face, he held up the box again and said “I couldn’t let her go to the pound! What if the person that adopted her didn’t give her all the love she deserves? Darth deserves better than that!”

“You named her Darth? As in Darth Vader?” You tried to sound like you hadn’t already melted at his smile, but his eyes lit up immediately. He knew you too well, unfortunately.

“The show today was about the original Star Wars movies and she’s all black like Darth Vader’s outfit!” He settled the box back down on his lap and you sighed.

“You know we don’t have any cat food at home, right?” He looked down at the kitten, then back up at you, and shrugged, still grinning. “Alright, fine, we can stop at the pet store. But you’re paying for the toys.”

* * *

You wake him up with a gentle hand on his shoulder when you pull into the parking lot of the apartment building. He holds out the box for you to hold while he brings in the cat food (and the thousand toys he insisted the kitten needed.) You hug the cardboard box against your side with one arm, and take his arm with the other, pulling him in to kiss him before you start walking up the stairs. “I love you, you nerd,” you call over your shoulder, and he blinks after you for a moment before shouting it back. The kitten meows quietly in its nest of blankets.

It is a fairly ordinary day when you realize you love him, but a very happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
